


Seni Hep Seveceğim...

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Birkaç gün öncesi… Kai o günlerin Sehun’la son günleri olacağını bilmiyordu.Sehun… beş yaşındaki bir çocuğun zekasına sahipti.Ve Kai… Sehun’un her bir parçasının üzerine titriyordu.





	1. 1.Bölüm

**Author's Note:**

> Yazarın izni kesinlikle vardır!!! Eski hesabından yayınladığı birkaç fici yeni hesabında da yayınlamış, buradan hikaye ve yazarın linkine ulaşabilirsiniz :)) 
> 
> Nam-ı diğer -> In Another Life, I will Love You Again…  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987712

**1.Bölüm**

*Kai ölecekti. Ve aşık olmuştu.*

 

“Bende iki düğme var.” Sehun tatlı, masum bir sesle söyleyerek mavi düğmelerden birini yemek masasında Kai’in önüne ittirdi. “Sen birini alabilirsin.”

“Sağol.” Kai kısık sesle mırıldandı. Bu durumda bile Sehun’a özel öğretmenlik yapması yeterince kötüydü. Matematik sınavından kaldığını öğrendiklerinde bunu yapacak çok insan yoktu.

“Tut ve avucuna bastır onu.” Sehun ona nasıl yapılacağını göstererek mırıldandı.

Kai iç çekti. “Böyle mi?” düğmeyi alıp bastırdı.

Sehun kocaman gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Düğmeyi sevdin mi?”

“Evet. Çok sevdim.”

Yıllardır komşulardı ve çocukluklarından beri beraber oynarlardı. Sehun’un asla büyümemesi dışında. Zihinsel olarak değil. 18 yaşında bile 5 yaşındaki çocuk gibi davranıyordu. Suçlanamazdı. Sınır Kişilik Bozukluğuyla teşhis konulmasını o istememişti. Ama SKB hakkındaki tek şey her zaman çocuksu davranmıyordu. Yetişkin gibi davrandığı zamanlar vardı ama o zamanlar çok, çok nadirdi. Sehun’un mantıklı konuştuğu zamanları parmaklarıyla sayabilirdi Kai.

Kai ona uzun zamandır aşıktı. Sehun’un durumunu öğrenmeden önce bile.

“Açım.” Dedi Sehun. Kai görmezden geliyordu, Matematik notundan dolayı sinirleri bozuktu ve babasının tepkisini merak ediyordu. “Kai.”

“Hm.”

“Annen nerede?”

Kai şaşkınlıkla kafasını kaldırıp Sehun’a baktı. Yıllar boyunca Sehun şimdi mi Kai’in annesini soruyordu? “O gitti Sehun.”

“Benim annem gibi mi?” başını yana yatırıp sordu.

“Hayır. Beni ve babamı bıraktı.” Kai kaş çatarak sordu.

“Neden?”

Yine Sehun meraklı bir çocuk gibiydi. Asla mantıklı konuşmazdı. “Bilmiyorum gerçekten.” Kai sakince cevapladı. “Hadi. Örneklerini yap.”

“Annem beni doğururken ölmüş.”

“Biliyorum.” Kai hızla cevapladı.

“İnsanlar onu öldürdüğümü söylüyorlar.”

“Yeter. Ödevini yap.” Belli ki insanlar dalga geçiyordu. Spekülasyonlarda bulunuyorlardı. Doğarken bile aptallığıyla Sehun’un annesini öldürdüğüne dair spekülasyonlar. Herkes ona karşı kötü davrandığından değildi. Ama yıllardır etrafınızda bir çocuk olması rahatsız ediciydi.

“Açım.”

“Kurabiye getireyim mi?”

“Kurabiye!” Sehun heyecanla söyledi. Kai ona gülümseyerek mutfağa gitti ve elinde kurabiye kavanozuyla geldi. Sehun’a verdiğinde Sehun mutlulukla kapağını açıp iki çikolatalı kurabiye çıkardı. “Al.” Kızararak kurabiyeyi Kai’ye uzattı.

“Sorun değil. Sağol.” Kai eliyle onu durdurdu.

Sehun kurabiyeyi iki eliyle tutup yavaşça ısırdı. “Arkadaşlarım aptal olduğumu söylüyorlar.”

Kai kaş çattı. “Kim dedi bunu?”

“İsimlerini hatırlamıyorum.” Yalnızca Sehun ‘arkadaş’ dediği kişilerin adını hatırlamazdı.

“Sana öyle diyorlarsa neden onlara arkadaş diyorsun?!”

Sehun gülümsedi. “Beni seviyorlar. Her zaman çantalarını taşımamı istiyorlar. Ve yemeğimi paylaşmayı seviyorlar.”

“Yemeğini aldıklarını mı söylüyorsun!”

“Hayır. Ben veriyorum. Onlar da teşekkür ediyor.”

“Tanrım.” Kai geriye yaslandı. Sehun normal bir okula gidiyordu ve dokuzuncu sınıfa gitmesine izin verilmeden önce kim bilir ne zamandır üçüncü sınıfı tekrar etmişti. “Onlar arkadaşın değil Sehun.”

“Arkadaşım.” Sehun kaşlarını çattı ve kurabiyenin yarısını bıraktı.

“Hayır. Çantalarını taşıma. Onlara yemeğini verme.”

“O zaman beni sevmezler.”

Kai derince iç çekti ve avuçlarıyla yüzünü kapattı. Böyle anlardan nefret ediyordu. Sehun’u cebine saklayıp zalim dünyadan uzak tutmasını istediği anlardan. Geçen hafta şehre gittiklerinde Sehun’un çakıl taşı toplayıp ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’ şarkısını söylediği anlardan. Yanından geçen herkes ona bakıp gülüyordu.

Ya da Kai’in Sehun’un kuzenini Sehun’un her yerine yakaladığı ve Sehun’un taciz edildiğinin bile farkında olmadığı zamanlardan. Kai Sehun’u kuzeninden kurtarmış ve çocuğun yüzüne tokat attığında Sehun en sevdiği kuzenine vurduğu için Kai’ye kızmıştı.

“Onlar gibi arkadaşa ihtiyacın var mı?” Kai sordu. “Sen bana sahipsin, değil mi?”

“Kai beni istemiyor.” Sehun çarpık bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Ben aptalım. Sen mükemmelsin!” gururla söyledi.

“Haklısın tabi. Bugün matematik sınavından kaldım.”

Sehun kıkırdadı ve Kai’in yanağını okşadı. “Ağlama. Matematiği gömebiliriz!” Mantıksızdı ama Kai’yi gülümsetmişti.

“Bir gün gidersem ne yapacaksın?”

Sehun elini çekti ve şaşkınca Kai’ye baktı. “Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Yakında üniversiteye gitmek zorundayım ve seni göremeyeceğim.”

“Hayır.” Sehun’un gözleri yaşarmıştı hemen. “Kai gitmeyecek.”

“Gideceğim Sehun. O yüzden insanların seni hırpalamasına izin verme. Seni korumak için burada olmayacağım.”

“Annen gibi beni bırakacak mısın? Hayır Kai. Hayırhayırhayırhayırhayırhayır.”

“Shh. Üniversiteye gideceğimi söyledim. Öleceğimi değil.”

Sehun’un yanağından bir damla yaş süzüldü. “Düğmeyi… saklayacaksın, değil mi?”

“Saklayacağım.”

“O zaman adını Sehun koy. O zaman Kai benimle konuşabilir!” yeniden neşelenmişti. Kai kendisini düğmeyle konuşurken hayal etti. “Bende buna Kai diyeceğim!” düğmesini aldı. “Hayır. Sen sakla onları.” Diğer düğmeyi de Kai’ye verdi. “Birini kaybetmen durumunda. Ama kaybetme, tamam mı?”

“Ama o zaman sende hiç olmayacak.” Kai, Sehun’un bu düğmeleri nereden aldığını bile sormamıştı.

“Sorun değil. Kai için Sehun her şeyini verecek!”

“Bu bir söz mü?”

“Evet!”

Kai alt dudağını ısırarak gülümsedi.

“Kai.” Sehun çağırdı. “Saçlarımı yıkar mısın?”

Kai başıyla onayladı. Sehun ne zaman kalsa Sehun’u yıkardı, Kai şikayetçi değildi gerçi. Aslında Sehun’un baloncuklarla oynamasını ve kendi üyesine bakmamaya çalışmasını izlemeyi seviyordu, bu Kai’yi güldürüyordu. Kendi cinsel organına bakmanın neresi garipti? Kai hiç anlamıyordu.

“Ne zaman gidiyorsun?” Sehun sordu.

“Gelecek yıl. Korkma.”

“O zaman düğmelerimi geri ver bana.”

“Ne? Neden?”

“Onları kaybedersin.”

“Kaybetmeyeceğim.” Kai gözlerini devirdi. “Birazcık olsun bana inan, tanrı aşkına.”

“Evet kaybedeceksin. Ver onları çabuk!” sesi sinirli geliyordu ve Kai hemen düğmeleri ona verdi.


	2. 2.Bölüm

“Gözlerini kapat.”

“Mmph.” Kai Sehun’un saçındaki şampuanı durularken Sehun gözlerini kapattı. “Ağzıma giriyor.”

“O zaman ağzını kapat.”

“Mmph.”

Normalde Kai’in yaşındaki bir delikanlı başka bir delikanlıyı yıkamayı sinir bozucu bulabilirdi ama Kai bunu eğlenceli buluyordu. Sehun Kai’in banyosunda yıkanmayı seviyordu çünkü küvet vardı. Kai duş başlığıyla Sehun’un saçlarını durularken oluşan köpükleri şimdi içinde otururken bile yakalamaya çalışıyordu.

Arkadaş artık ilişkilerini tanımlayan kelime değildi. Komşuları arasında başka bir alay konusuydu ve Kai’ye pedofil(sübyancı) diyorlardı. Ancak Kai umursamıyordu. O düşük ağızlar hiçbir şey bilmiyorlardır.

“Bedenini yıka ve dışarı çık.” Kai söyleyerek banyodan çıktı. Yapılacak ödevleri vardı ve  Sehun burada kaldığı için yarın öğretmenine söylemesi gereken bahane bulmalıydı. Kai’in SKB’li bir çocuğa bakması bahane olamazdı. “Tanrım. Kurulan.” Kai’in hemen arkasından gelen Sehun’a havlu fırlattı.

Sehun kendini kurularken Kai Sehun’a pijama çıkarıyordu. Pek fazla kıyafetini Sehun’a ödünç vererek kaybetmişti ve hiçbiri geri gelmemişti. “Giydirir misin?” Sehun sordu.

Kai derince iç çekti ve giymesi için pijamayı tuttu. Pantolonunu giydirdikten sonra tişörtü giydirdi. Aniden kapı çaldı ve Kai aşağıya indi. Sehun, Kai’in arkasından inerken gereksiz yere kıkırdıyordu. “Oh merhaba Bayan Jung.” Kai, Sehun’un dadısını selamladı.

“Oh merhaba Kai.” Çok yaşlı ama güzel bir kadındı. Uzun zamandır Sehun’a bakan kişiydi. “Sehun’un iyi olup olmadığına bakmaya geldim.”

“Ben iyiyim Mimi.” Sehun neşeyle söyleyerek Kai’in kolunu tutundu.

“Görebiliyorum neşeli çocuk.” Sehun’un ıslak saçlarını dağıttı. “Sanırım eve gidebilirim?”

“Gidebilirsiniz.” Dedi Kai.

“İyi çalışıyor mu?”

“Harika. Fen bilimlerinde çok iyi.”

“Wow. Bu çok iyi. Babası bu gece geç gelecekmiş. Umarım sorun olmaz.” Kai’ye üniformasını uzattı.

Kai kapıyı kapattığında Sehun eğildi ve Kai’in yanağını öptü. Kai’in ağzı açık kalmıştı ve Sehun kıkırdayarak kaçmaya çalıştı. Kai bileğinden yakaladığında Sehun sızlanıp Kai’ye onu tuttuğu için sinirlendi.

“Whoa.” Kai güldü. “Bu ne içindi?”

“Fen bilimlerinde iyi olduğumu söyledin.”

Yalandı ama Kai Sehun’u mutlu etmek için yalan söylemeye razıydı. “O zaman yarın babana matematikte iyi olduğunu söyleyeceğim.”

Tabii Sehun Kai’in demek istediğini anlamamıştı ama kızardı. “Bırak.” Elini çekerek mırıldandı. Kai elini bıraktı.

“Babam bu gece geç gelecek. Pizza sipariş edelim mi?”

“Çikolatalı puding yapar mısın?”

“Hayır. Yarın okulumuz var.”

“Dondurma yapar mısın?”

“Yapamam.” Kai mutfağa gitti.

“Bir şey yapar mısın?” Sehun iğrenmiş ifadeyle sordu. “Kai.” Mutfak tezgahına bakarak seslendi.

Kai döndü ve Sehun’u belinden kaldırarak tezgaha oturttu. Ellerini tezgahın iki yanına yaslayıp Sehun’a baktı. “Milkshake ister misin?”

Sehun başını salladı hızla. “Çilekli.”

“Çileğimiz yok. Vanilyalı olur mu?”

Yeniden başını salladı ve iki eliyle Kai’in yüzünü tuttu. “Arkadaşlarım bana kız arkadaşımın olup olmadığını soruyor.” Kai’in elmacık kemiklerini parmak uçlarıyla okşayıp ellerini çekti.

“Sen ne dedin?”

“Evet. Bir…” parmaklarıyla sayıyordu. “İki… üç tane olduğunu söyledim. Kız arkadaşlarım.” Kai ‘kız arkadaşlarını’ biliyordu. Köşede oturan 7 yaşlarındaki kızlardı.

Kai gülüp geri çekilerek buzdolabına gitti. “Ne dediler?”

“Sen gibi güldüler.”

Kai yutkundu ve milkshake gözünün önünde olsa bile arıyormuş gibi davrandı.

“Uykum var.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Bunu içip yatalım.”

*******************

“Bu hikayeyi sevmedim.” Sehun üzgün ve sinirli bir sesle sordu. “Sonu mutlu bitmiyor.”

“Ne? Kırmızı Başlıklı Kız’ın mutlu sonu var Sehun.”

Sehun örtüyü göğsüne kadar çekti. Ayakları Sehun’un bileğine dokunuyordu. “Ya kurt? Kötü oduncu onu öldürdü. Bu şiddet içerikli.”

“Tamam. Buna ne dersin, uyuruz sonra.”

“Tamam. Mutlu olsun.”

“Hm. Tamam. Bir zamanlar bir Sehun yaşarmış.”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Ve bir Kai!”

“Evet.” Kai güldü. “Ve bir Kai.”

“Prensmiş.”

“Sende prenses olacaksın o zaman?”

“Ne? Ben prenses olamam.” Sehun Kai komik bir şey demiş gibi gülüyordu.

“Evet. Sehun çok güzelmiş. Ve kibarmış.”

“O zaman neden insanlar beni sevmiyor Kai?” Sehun’un ses tonu depresifti. Mantıklı gibiydi. “Neden annem beni sevmemiş?”

“Çünkü seni benim gibi tanımıyorlar. Ben seni seviyorum Sehun.”

“Sen arkadaşımsın. Bunu söylersin.” Sehun’un parmak uçları Kai’in tişörtüyle oynuyordu.

“Seni seviyorum.”

“Ben de.”

“Yalan söylüyorsun Sehun.”

“Ben aptalım Kai.” Yaklaşarak başını Kai’in çenesinin altına koydu. Kai donmuştu. “Kai yakışıklı. Sehun aptal.”

“Shh.” Kai kollarını Sehun’un beline doladı.

“Kai etraftayken mutluyum.”

“Sehun etraftayken mutluyum.”

**********************

“Mezuniyet balosu tanrı aşkına!” Kai grup arkadaşlarına gelmeyeceğini söyleyince Hyerim  bağırmıştı.

“O haklı. Son yıl dostum.” Suho Kai’in koluna vurdu. Kai hala konuşmaya odaklanamıyordu. Aslında tüm gün odaklanamamıştı. Kai kravatını bağlarken Sehun’un davranışıyla alakalıydı. Sehun eğilmişti ve neredeyse Kai’in ağzını öpecekti ama bir şey olmadan hemen geri çekildi. Kai dün gece hislerini itiraf etmişti ama Sehun’un ciddiye almadığını biliyordu.

“Kai.” Tao seslenerek çenesiyle okul kapısını işaret etti. Kai bakışını takip ettiğinde Sehun’un eğilmiş sokak kedisini sevdiğini gördü. “Senin çatlak arkadaşın, değil mi?”

“Komşu.” Hyerim düzeltti.

“Yarın görüşürüz.” Kai diyerek Sehun’un yanına giderken kravatını gevşetti. “Sehun.”

“Hey!” Sehun kocaman gülümsedi ve ayağa kalktı.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?” okulu Kai’inkinden 2 kilometre uzaklıktaydı.

“Kai’yle beraber eve dönmek istedim.”

Sehun’un lekeli ceketini gördüğünde sertçe yumruklarını sıktı Kai. “Ne oldu?”

“Oh.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Yemeğimi döktüm.”

“Yalan söyleme Sehun.”

“Yalan söylemiyorum.”

“O çocuklar mı yaptı bunu?”

“Hayır. Arkadaşlarım benim yüzümden sinirlendiler.”

Kai başını hayal kırıklığıyla iki yana salladı ve Sehun’un ceketini çözdü. Sehun Kai’in kıyafeti çıkarmasına izin veriyordu. “Ne olduğunu sordum.”

“Çantalarını taşımak istemediğimi söyledim.”

“Ve onlar da bunu yaptı.”

“Ben iyiyim.”

Kai arkadaşlarının ona bakıp mırıldandıklarını gördü. “Hadi. Eve gidelim.”

Sehun Kai’in arkasında sessizce yürüyordu. “Bana kızdın.” Kai Sehun’un onu yakalaması için durduğunda Sehun dudak bükerek söyledi.

“Hayır kızmadım. Onlara kızdım. O şerefsizlerin kim olduğunu bana söyleyeceksin.”

Sehun uzanarak Kai’in elini tuttu. “Üç kişinin daha gülmesi Sehun’u çok üzmez Kai.”

“Sehun.” Kai kaşlarını çattı.

“Haklısın.” Sehun gülümsedi ama gözlerinde yaşları vardı. “Sen arkadaşımsın ve bu bana yeter.”

Kai yolun ortasında Sehun’a sarılma hissiyle kavga ediyordu ve onun yerine elini çekiştirdi.

Sehun aniden durarak yolun ortasında üstü başı yırtık avareye baktı. “Kai.” Nefesini tuttu ve çantasını çıkararak açtı. Kai’in sabah onun için yaptığı sandviçi çıkardı. Avarenin yanına giderek eğildi. “Al.” Sandviçi adamın eline uzattı. Adam ağzını açarak gülümsedi, dişlerinin hepsi kötüydü. Sandviçi verdikten sonra Sehun hemen ayağa kalkıp Kai’ye koştu. Kai’in ceketini tutarak adama bakmak için başını çevirdi. “Korkutucu.”

“Neden sandviçini ona verdin o zaman?” Kai eve dönerken güldü.

“O zaman aç bir kurt olmayacak.”

“Kırmızı Başlıklı Kız’daki gibi mi?”

“Hm hm.”

“Çok kolay etkileniyorsun.”

“Karar verdim.” Dedi aniden.

“Neye karar verdin?”

“Sen gittiğinde Kai’ye gideceğim.”

“Ne? Sehun bu mümkün değil.

“Mümkün. Sehun Kai nereye giderse oraya gidecek.”

Kai gülümsedi ve kolunu Sehun’un omzuna sardı. “Eğer öyleyse bunu umursamam.”

***********************

“Bu yolu dene.” Kai Sehun’a çarpma işlemini öğretiyordu ama Sehun kıkırdayarak kalemini ısırıyordu. “Sehun, gülmeyi kes ve ödevini yap.”

“Kai.”

“Ne?”

“Sehun’da Kai için bir şey var.” Elini çantasına attı ve küçük bir parça kağıt çıkardı. “Mm.” Kağıdı uzattı. “Şimdi okuma. Ben izlemiyorken banyodayken oku.”

“Tanrım.” Kai sırıttı. “O zaman ben şimdi tuvalete gidiyorum.”

“Hayır! Şimdi değil!”

“Tamam tamam.” Kai kağıdı yana koydu.

O akşam daha sonra Sehun banyo yaptıktan sonra bu sefer kendi başına baldırlarına kadar gelen Kai’in büyük boy tişörtünü giymişti ve pantolonsuz yatakta oturuyordu. “dokunma Sehun.” Kai onu uyardı. Sehun Kai’in telefonlarını bozma alışkanlığına sahipti ve iki kere kırmıştı.

Sehun sırıttı ve masadaki telefonu bir parmağıyla dürttükten sonra hemen geri çekti.

“Sehun cidden. Yapma.”

Elini uzatarak tek parmağıyla dokunduktan sonra geri çekti. “Hehehe.”

Kai gözlerini devirdi. “İstediğini yap.” Banyoya girdi. Lavaboya uzanıp Sehun’un verdiği kağıdı açtı. Renkli kalp ve çiçek çizimleriyle doluydu kağıt.

Kağıdın ortasında renkli olarak 'Sehun ♥ Kai’ yazıyordu. Kai onu neyin daha çok mutlu ettiğinden emin değildi. Sehun’un itirafı mı yoksa Sehun’un isimlerini düzgün yazması mı.


	3. 3.Bölüm

“Sehun?” Kai hızlı duş aldıktan sonra banyodan çıktı. Sehun köpek yavrusu bakışlarıyla Kai’ye baktı. Elinde Kai’in telefonu vardı.

“Kırdım.” Sehun mırıldandı. Kai gözlerini devirip yanına gitti ve telefonu aldı.

“Kapanmış sadece.” Sehun’un yanına oturdu.

“O ne?” Kai’in tişörtünü işaret etti.

“Bir logo. Coldplay.”

“Oh.” Sehun belli ki anlamamıştı ama daha fazla sormadı.

“Sehun.” Kai yatağın kenarına tutunarak seslendi. “Ben… mektubu okudum.” Mektup sayılmazdı tam.

“Hayır.” Sehun kaşlarını çatıp bakışlarını kaçırdı. Kai, Sehun’un çenesini tutup kendisine çevirdi. Sehun ona bakmayı reddedip yere bakıyordu.

“Çok güzeldi.”

“Gerçekten mi?” gülümsemeye başladı. “Kai sevdi mi onu?”

Kai başıyla onayladı ve gülümsedi. “Ama…”

“Şimdi Kai tüm düğmelerimi alabilir.” Sehun kıkırdadı.

“Hayır Sehun.” Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı ve saçlarını yana yatırdı. “Ben….”

Sehun başını kaldırdı ve Kai’in cevabını bekliyordu.

Kai derin bir nefes aldı. “Ben zombiyim.”

“Hayır!!” Sehun bağırdı ve sonra gülmeye başladı.

“Oh evet, öyleyim!” Kai kollarını kaldırdı ve zombiyi taklit etmeye çalıştı.

“Hayııııııır!” Sehun yataktan kalktı.

“Beyniniiiiii istiyorum!”

Sehun hem gülüyor hem kaçıyordu, Kai ise arkasından garip sesler çıkararak onu kovalıyordu. “Beynim olmaz!” Sehun kıkırdayarak ve merdivenlerden inerek bağırdı.

“Beeeeyiiiiiinnnn.” Kai Sehun’u arkasından yakaladı.

Kai kolunu yakaladığında çığlık atmaya başlamıştı. Kai’yi ittirdi ve koltuğa düştü, bacakları koltuğun kenarından sarkıyordu. Kai üzerine tırmanıp onu kıskaca alırken kıkır kıkır gülüyordu. Sehun kumaşın üzerinden tırnaklarını Kai’in göğsüne batırdı. “Benim beynim yok Kai.” Güldüğünde Kai’in gülümsemesi kayboldu.

“Öyle şeyler söyleme.”

“Kalk üzerimden.” Kai karnına oturduğunda Sehun yumruklarını Kai’in göğsüne vurdu.

“Şimdi, bana mektupta yazanı söyle.”

Sehun birden sessizleşti ve ellerini Kai’in karnına soktu. “Bilmem.” Kai’in tişörtünü çekiştirerek fısıldadı. Kai eğilerek avuçlarını Sehun’un başının iki yanına yasladı. Sehun direkt Kai’in gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Bedeni onu bir yetişkin gibi yönlendiriyordu. Anlamayabilirdi ama yine de hormonları vardı. “Sehun Kai’yi seviyor?” Kai sakince sordu.

Sehun alt dudağını ısırarak iki kere başıyla onayladı. “Çoooook.” Mırıldandı.

“Ne kadar?” Kai sırıttı. “Beni ne zamandır seviyorsun? Yeni mi yoksa önceden mi bana aşık oldun?”

Sehun kızardı ve tişörtün altından Kai’in kaslarını dürtükledi. “Kai… Sehun’u seviyor?”

“Çoooook.” Kai fısıldadı ve dudakları arasında santimler kalana kadar eğildi.

“Kai, Sehun’u öpmek istiyor?” artık Kai’in yüzüne bakmıyordu.

“Öpebilir miyim?”

Sehun gözlerini sıkıca kapattı. Kai gülümsedi ama kalbi çok acıyordu. Dudaklarının Sehun’unkilere bastırdı ve Sehun’un tepkisini görmek için geri çekildi. Sehun sakin görünüyordu. Kai dudaklarını bu sefer daha çok baskıyla birleştirdi. Dilini çıkarak Sehun’un alt dudağına dokundu. Çok hafifçe dudağını emerek kızarmasına neden olmuştu. Kai’in dudakları Sehun’un çene hattına doğru gitti ve çenesine sulu bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra yeniden dudaklarına yöneldi. Sehun tepki vermiyordu ve bir an Kai uyuyup uyumadığını merak etti.

Ancak Kai’in eli bacağına dokunup tişörtü kaldırdığında Sehun titredi. Sehun dizini kaldırdığında Kai Sehun’un kalça kıvrımlarını okşadı, dudakları hala Sehun’unkilerin üzerindeydi. Sehun’un elleri Kai’in tişörtünde hareket ediyordu ve avuçları karnını yakıyordu.

Kai öpücüğü keserek Sehun’un üzerinden kalktı. Bu kadar yeter de artardı. Sehun kendinden çok fazla şey vermişti. “Uyumalısın.” Kai kızararak söyledi. Sehun oturdu, kendi kendine gülümsüyordu.

“Tamam.” Diye mırıldandı. Sehun dudaklarına dokunup deli gibi sırıtıyordu. Yeniden koltuğa uzandı.

“Sehun, yukarıya.”

“Hm mh.” Sehun başını iki yana salladı ve iyice yerleşti. Kai Sehun’un yarı çıplak görüntüsüne bakarak yutkundu..

“Babam seni burada böyle bulursa bana kızar.”

Sehun Kai’yi görmezden gelerek gözlerini kapattı.

“Sehun, yapılacak ödevlerim var.”

“İyi geceler Kai.”

Kai inledi ve kitaplarını almaya gitti. Sehpaya oturarak matematik ödevini yapmaya çalıştı. Hesap makinesine bakarak iki hafta önceki matematik sınavını düşündü. Ve dün, sonuçları almıştı, tabii kalmıştı sınavdan. Okulda lakabı matematikçi olan Kai sınavdan kalmıştı ve Kai dışında kimse nedenini bilmiyordu.

Yine de bir saat boyunca çalışmıştı ve bitirince uyuyan Sehun’a baktı. Babası yakında gelirdi. Kai, Sehun’u odasına taşımaya karar verdi. Ağırdı evet ama Kai’ye göre eğlenceliydi. Sehun hakkındaki her şey eğlenceliydi.

Aniden kapının açıldığını duyunca örtüyü Sehun’un üzerine örttü. Aceleyle aşağıya indiğinde babasının yorgunca mutfağa gittiğini gördü.

“Baba.” Kai seslendi.

“Merhaba oğlum.” Kai’ye bakmadan söyledi.

“Sana söylemem gereken bir şey var.” Kai ensesini kaşıyarak söyledi.

“Efendim?”

“Aç mısın? Çin yemeği söylemiştim. Buzdolabında. Isıtayım mı?”

“Sorun değil. O kadar aç değilim.” Kai’ye döndü. “Ee. Nedir konu?”

“Ben… matematikten…kaldım.”

Kai’in babası iç çekti. “Neden?”

“Bilerek değildi.”

“Kai.” Sesi endişeli çıkıyordu. “Bir şey mi oldu?”

Çok şey oluyordu ve Kai babasına yarısını bile söylememişti. “Ben… sınavda… bilirsin… baş ağrısı.”

“Kötüleşiyor mu?”

“Hayır. Endişelenme.”

Derin nefes aldı. Bu günlere babası çok yorgun görünüyordu. Kai’yi ameliyat ettirmek için çeşitli işlerde çalışıyordu. Ama böbreğini satmadan ya da öyle bir şey olmadan babasının o kadar parayı bulamayacağını biliyordu Kai, ki babası da farkındaydı. O yüzden Kai beyaz bir yalan söylemişti. İyileştiğine dair. Geri kalanı yalandan sayılmazdı. Kimseye bir şey söylememişti sadece, doktora bile. Zamanı geldiğinde Kai ne yapacağını biliyordu.

Sinir küpü. Beyninde. Her an patlamaya hazır.

“Dinlenmelisin.” Kai babasına söyledi.

“Sen de.” Babası iç çekti. “Sehun burada mı?”

“Evet. Uyuyor.”

“Sende yat o zaman.”

“Tamam. İyi geceler baba.”

“İyi geceler.”

Böylesi daha iyiydi. Babası eskisi kadar stresli değildi. Ameliyata hazırlanmadıkça randevular yararsızdı zaten.

************************

“Bu. Çok…. Zor!!!” Sehun kravatla uğraşırken bağırdı.

“Gel buraya.” Kai kravatı bağlarken Sehun sırıtıyordu. “Neden sırıtıyorsun?”

“Bugün eve beraber dönebilir miyiz?”

Kai cevaplamadan çantasını alıp aşağıya indi. Kai’in okuluna beraber gittiler ve Sehun kendi okuluna giderken Kai ona veda bile etmedi. Ne diyebilirdi ki? Sehun beraber olmaları konusunda çok mutlu görünüyordu. Gerçek ise Kai de mutluydu. Yalnızca bombanın ne zaman patlayacağını bilmiyordu.

Önceki gün gibi Sehun Kai’yi dışarıda yakıcı güneşin altında bekliyordu. Sehun hakkında nefret ettiği şeydi bu. Hiçbir şeyi umursamazdı, Kai’yi saatlerce bekleyebilirdi. Dört yıl önce Noel tatilindeki gibi. Kai Sehun’dan bir CD marketinin önünde beklemesini istemişti ve onu tamamen unutmuştu. 4 saat sonra CD marketinin oraya gittiğinde Sehun o soğukta hala orada bekliyordu. Muhtemelen Sehun eve kendi nasıl gideceğini bilmediği içindi.

“Kai!” Sehun kocaman gülümsüyordu. “Öğretmenim bugün çok ödev verdi!”

“Hm.” Kai yürümeye başladı ve Sehun köpek yavrusu gibi peşinden geliyordu.

“Çantam çok ağır.”

Kai Sehun’un çantasını omzundan çıkarıp taşımaya başladı, Sehun 18 yıldır öğrendiği şarkıları söylüyordu. “Eve git Sehun. Sonra görüşürüz.” Dedi Kai.

“Eve gelir misin?”

“Şimdi olmaz.”

“Ne zaman peki? Lütfeeeeen.”

“Şimdi olmaz değim!” Kai bağırdı ve Sehun geri çekildi. “Eve git tanrı aşkına.” Mırıldanıp eve girdi ve kapıyı Sehun’un yüzüne kapattı. Sehun’un kapıya tekme attığını duyunca ağlamaya başladı.

******************

Bu yanlıştı. Kai, Sehun’un sonuçlarıyla nasıl yüzleşeceğini düşünmemişti. Sehun’u çok seviyordu. Kai ertesi gün ölecek değildi ama bir gün ölecekti ve Sehun’a ne olacaktı o zaman?

“Merhaba Bayan Jung. Sehun nerede?” Kai dadıya sordu.

“Oh. Odasında ve bana sen gelirsen içeriye almamamı seni ‘büyük kötü kurda’ yem etmemi söyledi.” Kaşlarını çatarak söyledi.

Kai yine de güldü. “Ona üzgün olduğumu ve uğramasını söyler misiniz?”

“Söylerim.” Gülümseyip kapıyı kapattı.

Bir dakika sonra Sehun Kai’in kapısının önündeydi. “Uzun sürdü.” Kai kapıya yaslanarak söyledi.

Sehun elinde pelüş oyuncağıyla kaş çatıyordu. Elini cebine atıp bir şey çıkardı. Sertçe bakarak avucunda düğmeleri tutuyordu. “Bunu Kai’ye vermiştim.”

“Girecek misin?”

“Beni azarlayacaksın.”

“Özür dilerim. O zaman iyi değildim.” Düğmeleri Sehun’un elinden aldı ve onu içeri çekti.

“Seni dövüyordum.” Sehun söyledi.

“Beni mi? Oh. Pelüşünü yani.” Sehun’un Kai adında bir pelüşü vardı ve ne zaman Kai’yle kavga etse pelüşü cezalandırıyordu. Kai okul defterini karaladığı için onu azarladığında pelüşü leğende boğmuştu ve sonra pelüşü boğulduğu için ağlamıştı.

“Evet. Kai cezalandırılmalı.” Kaş çattı ama sonra gülümsemeye başladı.

“Neden beni dövmüyorsun şimdi?” Kai Sehun’un elini göğsüne koyup vurdu.

“Hayır!” Sehun hemen elini çekti. “Sehun Kai’yi seviyor.” Kai’ye sarıldı ve Kai kollarını Sehun’un ince bedenine dolayarak gülümsedi.

********************

“O kadar kötü değil.” Sehun üniversitenin kötü olup olmadığını sorunca cevaplamıştı. “Sadece zor.”

“Üniversiteye gideceksin.” Sehun camdan dışarı yıldızlı gökyüzüne bakarken gülümsedi. “Sehun gidemez.”

“Kim demiş onu? Tabii gideceksin.”

“Sehun aptal, Kai.” Hala gülümsüyordu. Başını Kai’in omzuna yasladı ve bir şeyler mırıldandı.

“Sen gördüğüm en zeki kişisin.”

“Kai yakışıklı.”

“Bu doğru.” Kai böyle anları seviyordu. çok huzurluydu. Karanlık odada sadece onlar vardı, yatağa oturmuş camdan dışarıyı izliyorlardı. Çocukken her gece bunu yaparlardı ama o zamanlar Kai de çocuksuydu.

“Uykum var.” Sehun mırıldanıp uzandı. Kai Sehun’un yanına uzanıp yastıkta uzanan pelüşü alıp yere attı. “Kai!” Sehun bağırdı. Kai ona mı yoksa pelüşe mi dediğinden emin değildi. Sehun yataktan kalkıp pelüşünü aldı ve geri döndü. Kai’in bileğine tekme atıp uzandı.

Kai kıkırdayarak Sehun’u kendine çekti, göğüsleri birbirine yaslanmıştı. “Seni öpmeden önce uyu.”

Sehun hemen gözlerini kapattı. Kai önce Sehun’un dudaklarını sonra alnını öptü.

***********************

Aynı acı değildi. Acının şiddeti artık aynı değildi.

Kai dişlerini sıkarak uyandı, dilini ısırmak istiyordu. Sehun hala yanında uyuyordu ve etrafında dönerek yataktan yere düştü. Şakaklarındaki damarlar yanacakmış gibi hissediyordu, başı zonklarken banyoya koşturdu. Damarlarının hemen yanmasını diliyordu. Banyo dolabını açıp ağrı kesici alırken yanaklarından yaşlar otomatikman süzülüyordu. Birkaç şişe yere düşmüştü ve başı daha çok zonklamaya başladı. Kusmak istiyordu ama kusamıyordu. Gözlerini bile zor açıyordu.

Ağrı kesiciyi bulduğunda avucuna çokça döktü ve ağzına atarak musluktan su içti. Kai acıdan başka bir şey düşünemiyordu. Durmasına ihtiyacı vardı. Sonsuza kadar durmasına. Uyku hapı kutusunu açarak 10’dan fazlasını içti. Sonra adını bile bilmediği bir sürü ilaç içti. Bulabildiği tüm hapları yutuyordu. Banyo zeminine oturdu ve başını tutarak inledi.

“Lütfen lütfen lütfen.” Ağlıyordu. “Al artık canımı!” yeniden uyku haplarına uzanıp hepsini içti. O günlerden biri olduğunu biliyordu ama yeterince çabuk geçmiyordu.

Birkaç dakika sonra baş ağrısı biraz geçmişti. Ya da Kai her zamanki gibi bağışıklık kazanmıştı. Yeniden kalkarak odaya gittiğinde Sehun’un korkmuş bir ifadeyle yatakta oturduğunu gördü. Kai sakinleşmeye çalışarak dişlerini sıktı. Hapların çabuk işe yaraması için dua ediyordu.

“Neden… uyandın?” çatlak bir sesle sordu.

“Kabus gördüm.” Sehun sessizce cevapladı.

Kai yatağa girip Sehun’u kollarına çekti. “Sorun yok. Kâbuslarınla başa çıkmayı öğren Sehun.” Kai Sehun’un başını öptü. “Korkma.”

“Kai yanımdayken korkmuyorum.” Sehun burnunu Kai’in boynuna sürttü.

Kai’in başı hala zonkluyordu ve bunun biraz sonra sonsuza kadar durmasını umuyordu. “Sehun.”

“Hm?”

“Nereye gidersem gideyim arkamdan gelmeyeceğine söz ver.”

“Ne? Neden?”

“Söz ver yoksa burnunu yerim.”

“Hayır. Burnumu yeme. Ama Sehun Kai’yle beraber üniversiteye gitmek istiyor.”

Kai iç çekti. “Belki başka bir hayatta.” Sehun’un yüzüne bakmak için geri çekildi. “Düğmeler için teşekkür ederim.”

Sehun gülümsedi. “Bir şey değil.”

Kai Sehun’un elini dudaklarına götürüp avucunu öptü. “Bana kızma, tamam mı?”

“Neden?”

Kai sadece gülümsedi ve ona sarıldı. “Uyu şimdi.

Belki başka bir hayatta…


	4. Son Söz

Sabahları Kai’in yanına uyanmak her zaman güzel hissettiriyordu. Her zaman çok sıcaktı ve bu Sehun’un onunla uyumayı sevmesinin ana nedeniydi. Ancak bugün sıcak gidip yerini soğuğa bırakmıştı.

Sehun Kai’yi nasıl tanımlardı? Tek kelimeyle;  yakışıklı. Bunu birkaç yıl önce öğrendiğinde anlamıştı.  O zamandan beri Kai’in hayatındaki en yakışıklı kişi olduğunu düşünüyordu. Hem iç görünüş hem dış görünüş olarak. Birkaç hafta önce Sehun’un İngilizce öğretmeni ona ayağa kalmasını söylemişti ve idolünün kim olduğunu sormuştu. Tabii başta kelimeyi anlamayıp öğretmenine idolün anlamını sorduğunda tüm sınıf gülmüştü. Öğretmen açıkladıktan sonra, hayran olduğu birisi olduğunu anlamıştı. Sehun komşusuna hayran olduğunu söyleyince sınıf yine ona gülmüştü. Öğretmen nedenini sorduğunda Kai’in ona eşyalar aldığını, saçını yıkadığını söyleyerek cevaplamıştı, sınıf gülmeyi bırakamamıştı. Sehun diğerlerini cevabıyla güldürdüğü için mutlu olmuştu.

Ama Sehun Kai’ye hayran olduğunu ve Kai’in ‘idolü’ olduğunu fark etmişti o zaman.

Sehun’un Kai’den nefret ettiği zamanlar vardı. Mesela, Kai onu yoldan kırık camlar topladığı için azarladığı zaman. Çok güzel görünüyorlardı ama Kai camların tehlikeli ve zararlı olduğunu söylemişti. Ya da Sehun’un bir kitapçıya sahibi ve arkasında köpeğiyle girdiği zaman. Kai kolundan sertçe tutup ona kızmıştı ama Sehun sinirlenip köpeğin sevimli olduğunu söylemişti.

Kai’in kesinlikle yakışıklı olduğunu anladığı zamanlar da vardı. Kai onu sinirli bir chihuahua’dan kurtardığı zamanlar gibi. Durmadan havlıyordu ve Sehun’un geçmesine izin vermiyordu. Kai bir kahraman gibi köpeği kovaladığında Sehun onun yakışıklı olduğunu düşünmüştü. Kai Sehun’a çikolatalı sütünün yarısını verdiğinde, Sehun mutlu olarak Kai’in yakışıklı olduğunu düşünmüştü.

“Onu alabilir miyim?” Sehun Kai’in vanilyalı dondurmasını işaret ederek sormuştu. Kai iç çekmişti ama Sehun’a dondurmayı vermişti. Sehun vanilyalıyı bitirdiğinde Kai’in elindeki dondurma külahına bakmaya başlamıştı. İç çekerek Kai külahı ona vermişti. O zaman bile Kai Sehun için yakışıklıydı.

***********************

Tüm sıcaklık bir saniyede gitmişti. Alarm durmadan çalıyordu ve Sehun uykusunda mırıldanıp kalkarak alarmı kapattı.

Gözlerini ovuştururken uyuyan Kai’ye baktı. “Kai.” Yeniden uyumak isteyerek sızlandı. Normalde Kai Sehun’u uyandırırdı. Ama bugün uyuyordu. “Kaaaaai.” Mırladı ve Kai’in göğsünü dürttü. “Okula geç kalacağız.”

Kai uyanmıyordu. Sehun somurtup, alt dudağını sarkıttı.

“Tamam. Okula gitmeye gerek yok.” Sehun konuşarak başını Kai’in soğuk göğsüne yasladı.

Saatlerce Sehun Kai’in göğsünde uyumuştu. Sonra Kai’in babası geldiğinde her şey Sehun’a gürültülü geliyordu. Kai babası ağlıyordu ve Sehun garipçe köşede dikilmiş ağlayan babanın Kai’ye sarılmasını izliyordu.

“O uyuyor Bay Kim.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Onu rahatsız etmeyin.”

Kai’in babası kırmızı ve şiş gözlerle Sehun’a bakmıştı o sırada.

************************

Sehun hiç büyümemişti. Hala Kai’yle arkadaştı. Yalnızca Kai’in mezar taşı onla konuşmuyordu.

“Babam sınavımdan iyi not alırsam istediğim yere gidebileceğimi söyledi.” Sehun Kai’in mezar taşına sarılarak söyledi. Her gün okuldan sonra gelip yaptığı bir şeydi; Kai’yle vakit geçiriyordu. Sehun’un sonunda Kai’in de annesi gibi öldüğünü anlaması iki yıl sürmüştü. “İyi çalışıyorum Kai.” Gülümseyerek söyledi ve çimin üzerinden kalktı. “ O zaman Sehun seninle gidecekkk!” heyecanla bağırdı. “Bekle, tamam mı?” mezar taşının yanına iki tane düğme koydu ve sonra yeniden aldı. Göğsüne götürüp düğmelere sarıldı ve gülümsedi. Kai’in cenazesine bile gitmemişti. “Sehun Kai’yi seviyor.” Parmaklarıyla mezar taşını okşadı. “Kai Sehun’u seviyor.”

‘Çooooooook, Sehun…’

 


End file.
